


Titles

by EndlessExplorer



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Conversations, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Same-Sex Marriage, Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: Serana tries to wrap her head around her Dovahkiin's many titles.---





	Titles

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read with any gender or race. Please read, rate, and enjoy. This is simply a quick 5 minute caffeine fueled type story by someone who hasn't written anything in ages.

“So, let me get this straight, you’re the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood?”

“That’s correct.”

“And the Harbinger of the Companions in Whiterun?”

“That’s also correct.”

“Not to mention Thane in all nine holds, Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, Legate in the Imperial army, and Blood-Kin to the Orcs?”

“There was also a time where I was Chieftain to a small tribe of Impish creatures while I was travelling across Solstheim. Pretty certain a few daedric princes owe me a few favours as well.”

“Isn’t there a conflict of interest in there somewhere?”

“I have a way around that. See no one has actually ever seen my face. I have dragon priest masks and I change them every time I have to go to the various guild houses.”

“And no one cares that they are led by someone who doesn’t seem to have a face?”

“Haven’t received a single complaint _yet._ Maybe it just adds to my charm.”

“I’m saying this now because I love you. You have no charm.”

“You wound me, Serena. Truly I am hurt deeply and may never recover!”

“And no aptitude for the theatre. Now shut up and enjoy yourself. It’s our wedding day Dovahkiin, and I suddenly have a feeling that there’s more to that Jester that you’re not telling me?”

“ I made sure to tell him to leave his knives back at the sanctuary but your wish is my command, my Lady.”


End file.
